Holiday Romance
by Ferret Girl
Summary: A very sweet story!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Holiday Romance  
  
It seemed like a long autumn season. Finally all the leaves had fallen off of the trees. Yugi was standing up in his room looking out of the window. "Winter will be here in two days" he said to himself. He was excited because tonight he had a date with Mai. Yugi had grown a whole lot over the past year. He looked a lot older too, but he never lost that innocent look in his eyes. He liked Mai a lot, but he always felt something spark inside him when he saw Tea. Tea was his first crush. Yugi wanted to ask Tea out for so long, but he never did. Finally Mai asked Yugi out, they had been dating for six months now. "Well" Yugi said. "I better get some different clothes on." As he was walking over to his dresser, he heard the phone ring. He hurriedly answered it. "Hello" he said. "Hi Yugi, this is Mai, I think we're going to have to cancel our date tonight because I'm really sick," she said over the phone. " Really, gosh I'm sorry Mai. I hope you feel better." Yugi said. "Yeah, me to." Mai answered, "I'll see you later." Okay, bye, I sure hope you feel better Mai." After he got off of the phone, Yugi decided he would get Mai some flowers. So he stopped by the local florist and got her some white roses. He drove to Mai's house, it was dark outside and he could see a light on through the bay window. He walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. Nobody answered the door, so he rang the doorbell again. He waited a couple of minutes, still nobody answered the door. By this time he was really worried. He tried the knob to the door and it was open, so he pushed the door open. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He looked up the staircase and saw that the hallway light was on. So he started climbing the staircase. When he was halfway up the steps he heard noises. It sounded like little cries of pain. So he started running up the stairs. He looked around and saw that a bedroom light was on. So he opened the bedroom door, and when he saw what was behind the door he was horrified. Mai was sitting on the bed with a guy that had his back to Yugi. Mai looked up and saw Yugi. "Oh hi Yugi, What are you doing here. All of the sudden the guy stopped sucking on Mai's neck. He turned around. "Yugi"!!!!!! Tristan said in surprise. "Tristan". Yugi said quietly. "What are you doing here?!" Tristan asked angrily. "Mai I is angry at you because you cheated on her with Tea!!" "That's not true!!" Yugi said. "It's not?" Tristan asked looking at Mai. "Yes, of course it's true!" Mai said. "Yugi I think you should go now!!" "Okay Mai." Yugi said sadly. He started to leave. "Hold up Yug!" Tristan shouted, he looked angrily at Mai, "I'm leaving to." They both left the house, got into their cars and went their separate ways. When Yugi got into the car it finally hit him. He broke down crying. He started driving. He didn't know where he was going. All of the sudden he realized he was sitting in Tea's driveway. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Tea was one of his best friends and she told him whenever he wanted to talk to just come to her house. He rang the doorbell. After a couple of minutes Tea answered the door. "Oh hi Yugi!" She said cheerfully. She looked at his face and her face filled with concern. "What's wrong Yugi?" She let him come in. They both sat down on the couch. Yugi told her what had happened that night. "Mai cheated on you, with Tristan!?" She exclaimed. Yugi nodded his head. "But Tristan didn't know." He said. Then he started crying again. Tea wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back gently. "It's Okay." She said softly. "Just cry." Finally Yugi looked at her. They didn't say anything. She looked at Yugi's tear streaked face. He looks so cute, Tea thought to herself. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were kind of baggy and his school soccer shirt. She was wearing a pair of shorts with three addidas stripe down the side. They were kind of short, but not too short. She was also wearing a shirt that said "Without cheerleaders it's just a game!" She had her hair up in a ponytail, and had two strands hanging down to frame her face. "She looks so pretty." Yugi thought to himself. "Do you need anything Yugi?" Tea asked him. "No can we just sit here though?" "Sure." Tea said. They sat and talked for a long time. By the time Yugi got ready to go home it was 1:00 a.m. Then Yugi asked Tea if she was doing anything tomorrow. "No." she answered. So they decided they would do something together. The next night came. Tea was sitting on the couch. It was 6:00 p.m. Yugi would be there in an hour and a half. "I guess I better get ready she said. She went upstairs and showered. When she got out she dried herself off. She pulled on a pair of flared jeans, an aeropostale shirt, and her school cheerleading sweatshirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and pulled on a pair of shoes. She went downstairs and put on her coat and waited for Yugi to come. Yugi was on his way to Tea's house. He pulled up in the driveway. All of the sudden his cell phone rang. "Hello." Yugi said. "Hey Yugi" came a familiar cheerful, British accent. "Oh hi Bakura." Yugi said. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house tonight?" "Gosh Bukura, I'm sorry but I can't. I've got other plans tonight." "Okay, some other time." Bakura said. "You bet." Yugi said. "I'll see you later." "Alright, bye." Bakura said. Yugi hung the phone up. He saw Tea walk out of the house. She was on her cell phone too. She got into the car, and pulled the door shut. She hung the phone up and put it into her purse. "That was Serenity." Tea said. "She asked if I wanted to do something tonight, but I told her I was busy." "Oh." Yugi said. They backed out of the driveway. They drove for what seemed like forever. Finally they stopped. "Where are we?" Tea asked. "You'll see." Yugi answered. They got out of the car and started walking. They walked for what seemed like hours. Then they stopped. "Close your eyes." Yugi said. "But I won't be able to see where I'm going." Tea said. "I'll guide you." Yugi said. She closed her eyes, he put his hands on her shoulders, and they both started walking. "No peeking!" Yugi said with a laugh. "I'm not!" Tea said laughing back. Finally they stopped walking. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Yugi said. Tea opened her eyes. She gasped at what she saw. "It's beautiful!" Tea exclaimed. Tea was looking at a lake with the reflection of the stars in it. Yugi stepped up beside her. "How did you find this place?" Tea asked. "I come here to think a lot." Yugi answered her. Yugi motioned behind them to a bench. They both sat down. "In fact this is where I came last night after I left your house." He said. "I thought about Mai a lot last night." Yugi said. "But she's not the only one I thought about." "Guess who else I was thinking about." "Who?" Tea asked looking at him. Yugi took a deep breath. "I thought a lot about you." "Me!" Tea asked in surprise. "Yeah." Yugi said. "I've been thinking a lot about you too." Tea said. "You have!" Yugi asked surprised. "Yeah." Tea said. They sat quietly for what seemed like hours. Then after a while Yugi took his hand and laced his fingers through Tea's. Tea looked at him surprised at first and then she smiled warmly at him. They sat there for a while and nobody talked, they just looked at the lake. Then finally Tea leaned her head over and kissed Yugi gently on the lips. He kissed her back, very, very gently though. Finally they pulled away. Tea was blushing like mad. They smiled at each other. Then Tea laid her head on Yugi's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her. And ran his fingers through her hair. Then a couple of minutes later the first snowflakes to fall that winter, fell.  
  
A/N: That's the end for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: In the Last chapter Yugi was going out with Mai, Mai cheated on Yugi, and Yugi started going out with Tea.  
  
  
  
The next day was December 22nd. Tea needed to do some last minute Christmas shopping. So she went to the mall. She bought things from a lot of different stores and got presents to send to her parents in Paris and to give to her friends. While she was on her way out of the mall she ran into Joey. "Hi Tea." Joey said cheerfully. "Hey Joey." Tea said. "You look like you could use some help with your bags." Joey said to her. He took a couple of Tea's bags. "Thanks Joey." Tea said smiling. "So what's been going on Tea, I haven't seen you for a while." "Oh I've just been hanging out with Yugi a lot lately." Joey had a worried look on his face. "Isn't Yugi still going out with Mai?" "Oh didn't you here Joey, Mai cheated on Yugi with Tristan." "What!" Joey asked angrily. "Yeah." Tea said. "But it wasn't Tristan's fault, Mai told him that Yugi cheated on her." "I always knew Mai was trouble." Joey said, still with a hint of anger in his voice. "But I didn't know she was capable of this." Joey's face was filled with disgust. "I'm glad Yugi had such a good friend to talk to." Joey said smiling a warm smile at Tea." Well I'm just glad he has a guy friend like you to talk to Joey." Tea said smiling back at him. Joey and Tea were like brother and sister. Tea had been friends with Joey ever since they were little, and she always liked hanging out with Joey's little sister Serenity, until she moved away. But she came back, and they were best friends. "So what in here is mine?" Joey asked. "You'll find out in three days." Tea said. "Fine." Joey said pretending to pout. Later that day Yugi was sitting in the living room watching Pokemon. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! "This is the dumbest show." He said out loud. All of the sudden the phone rang. He got up and grabbed the phone. "Hello." Yugi said. "Hi Yugi, this is Mai." "Oh hello Mai." Yugi said flatly. "What do you want?" "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me tonight?" Mai asked. "Do something with you?!" Yugi said sarcastically. "Mai you've made my life miserable the past few days, anyway I'm going out with Tea tonight." "TEA!!!" Mai yelled. "You're going out with that dork!" Mai was practically laughing. "You mean miss I get good grades and I think I'm popular because I'm a cheerleader. Give me a break Yugi. Even Tristan could do better than that." "You know what Mai at least Tea is honest." Then Yugi hung up the phone. Later that night Tea decided to get ready for their date that night. She had on a pair of jeans. She went upstairs and changed shirts. She put on an American Eagle shirt, and an American Eagle sweatshirt. Then she pulled on her shoes and her jacket. She went downstairs and waited for Yugi. Yugi pulled up in the driveway. She went outside and got into the car. "Hi." Tea said cheerfully. She saw the look on Yugi's face. "What's wrong Yugi." Tea asked her voice now filled with concern. "Oh, I just got a call from Mai today." Yugi said. "But let's not talk about it." They drove to Yugi's house. When they got there they sat down on the couch and started watching a movie. After a little while the phone rang. "I'll be right back." Yugi said as he got up. "Is that a promise or a threat?" Tea asked jokingly. Yugi gave her a playful shove. He went over to the phone and answered it. "Hello." He said. "Hi Yugi." Came a familiar annoying voice. "Oh hi Miho." Yugi muttered. "Yugi I just wanted to tell you that I think you're the worst most digustingest person in the world." "Miho disgustingest isn't a word." "It isn't?" Miho asked. "No." Yugi said flatly. "Anyway what are you talking about Miho?" "I'm talking about Mai." Miho said. "She still likes you a lot." "Well she should have thought about that before she cheated on me." Yugi said. "Is all of this because of Tea?" Miho asked mockingly. "Yes, I like Tea a lot better than Mai." Yugi said. "Well you better tell your little cheerleading girlfriend to watch out, because me and Mai are going to do everything in our power to make her life miserable!" Then she slammed down the phone. Yugi put the phone back onto the receiver. He went and sat back next to Tea. "Who was it?" Tea asked. "It was Miho." Yugi said. He told Tea what she said over the phone. "I don't think we're going to have to worry about her though." Yugi said. "She thinks disgustingest is a word." "What harm could she do?" They both laughed. Then they returned to watching the movie. Yugi slipped his fingers through Tea's fingers. Tea leaned her head on Yugi's shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Yugi leaned his head down and kissed Tea lightly on the cheek. Then he sat back up. Tea sat up and faced him. He smiled at her. Then Tea wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and kissed him gently. Yugi slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Finally they broke away. Tea laid her head on Yugi's shoulder again. After the third movie was over, Tea was asleep, she had her head on Yugi's lap. Yugi was looking down at her running his fingers through her hair. Then he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. "Tea why don't I drive you home?" Tea was awakened by the feel of Yugi's warm breath on her ear. "What did you say?" Tea murmured sleepily. "I think I better drive you home Tea." Yugi said. "Okay." Tea said. She sat up and put her shoes on. Then she pulled her jacket on. They both walked outside and got into the car. When they got to Tea's house they were shocked at what they saw. The windows in the house were broken and there was spray paint all over the house. Yugi and Tea got out of the car and ran inside the house. "Oh My Gosh!" Tea yelled. "What happened!" All of the sudden the phone rang. Tea ran into the kitchen where the phone was. She answered it. "Hello." She said her voice shaky. "Hey!" Came a familiar voice. "I've been trying to call for a while now." Joey said. "Joey, I'm so glad you called!" Tea exclaimed with worry in her voice. "Tea what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly. "Please just come as fast to my house as you can." "Alright." Joey said. "I'm on my way. Tea placed the phone back on the receiver. Yugi and Tea looked around the living room. There was glass all over the place and the furniture was all turned over. After a few minutes a couple of cars pulled up into the driveway. Not only did Joey come but Tristan, Bakura, Serenity, and Kaiba came. "What happened here?" Joey demanded angrily. "I don't know." Tea said. She had tears in her eyes. "Hey what's this?" Serenity asked. She picked up a piece of paper off of the floor. She handed it to Tristan. Tristan read the note out loud. "I told you I would get you." The note read. "It's Miho and Mai!" Yugi yelled. "I swear if I ever get my hands on either one of the punks I'll kill them." Kaiba said. "First she cheated on one of my friends, and now this?" "Tea why don't you come back to my house." Yugi offered. He looked at all of his friends. "You guys can come too." Yugi said. We'll deal with this early in the morning." "I can't" Serenity said. "I'm spending the night at my friend Jessica's house." Everyone else said that they would come. So after saying good-bye to Serenity they drove to Yugi's house. When they got there they all sat down in his living room. Tea laid her head down on Yugi's lap and went to sleep. All of the guys stayed up and talked. "Tea did nothing to deserve this." Bakura said. "Especially not right before Christmas." Kaiba added. Hey why don't you guys come to my house for Christmas. That way we know we'll be safe. Okay everyone said. "I'll ask Tea if she wants to in the morning." Yugi said. "It's okay with me." Tea murmured sleepily. "Did you hear us? Tristan asked. "Yeah, but that's okay." Tea said as she drifted off to sleep. "Then it's settled, we have Christmas at Kaiba's house." Joey said.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating it soon! Please read and review. Bye!( 


	3. Chapter Three

In the last chapter Mai and Miho vandalized Tea's house, and Kaiba invited the gang over for Christmas.  
  
  
  
The next morning Tristan was the first one up. He got up and went into Yugi's kitchen to  
  
get something to drink. He poured himself a glass of orange juice. By the time he was  
  
done drinking it everyone else was up. Tea was worried about her house. Kaiba saw the  
  
worried look on her face and immediately knew she was thinking about her house. "Tea,  
  
I'll hire some people to come over and clean your house up." He told her. "Thank you  
  
Kaiba." She said. "So do you guys want to come to my house now?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Hey, you guys go ahead, I have to go pick some Christmas stuff up." Yugi said. "If you  
  
don't mind, I'd like to go to Yugi." Tea said. "Sure." Yugi said flashing her a smile. So  
  
Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba went back to Kaiba's house. Tea ran upstairs to go get  
  
ready. She pulled on a pair of jeans, her school cheerleading shirt, a pair of shoes, and  
  
her coat on. She ran back downstairs to find Yugi putting on his school soccer jacket.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked her. "Yep." Tea said. They both walked to the car. When  
  
Tea got in on the passenger's side her cell phone started to ring. She dug it out of her  
  
purse and answered it. "Hello?" She said. "Hey Tea!" Came a familiar voice. "Oh hey  
  
Serenity!" Tea said. "What's up girlie?!" "Nothing much." Serenity answered. "Oh,  
  
Hey, would you like to spend Christmas at Kaiba's house with us?" Tea asked. "I'm  
  
sorry I can't, I'm spending Christmas with my mom, we're going to New York." "That's  
  
a shame, Tristan was going to be there." Tea said mischievously. Well, anyway, I gotta  
  
go, See ya. Tea said. "Alright, Bye." Serenity told her. Tea hung up the phone and  
  
stuck it back in her purse. "Was that Serenity?" Yugi asked. "Yep." Tea answered.  
  
"She said she can't come to Kaiba's." "That's to bad." Yugi said. They reached the  
  
mall about fifteen minutes later. They both got out of the car. Yugi grabbed Tea's hand  
  
and they walked into the mall together. It seemed like the whole student body was at the  
  
mall today. They had walked for about five minutes when Tea saw a group of  
  
cheerleaders. When they saw Tea and Yugi they ran over to them. "Hey Tea!" One of  
  
the girls exclaimed. "Hey Courtney." Tea said. Courtney gave Tea a huge hug. When  
  
she looked at Yugi she smiled. "Tea, I didn't know you were going out with Yugi." She  
  
said. She turned to Yugi. "I thought you were going out with Mai." "We were, but we  
  
broke up." Yugi informed her. "Good choice." Courtney said. "And you better treat  
  
Tea good." She said, flashing Tea a smile. "You don't have to worry about that." Yugi  
  
said as he put his arm around Tea, and smiled at Courtney. "You and Mai didn't make a  
  
cute couple anyway." Said Kim, another cheerleader. "Speaking of Mai, here she  
  
comes." Said Deanna, yet another cheerleader. "Oh great." Yugi said. "Well, well, if it  
  
isn't Yugi, Tea, and a bunch of stupid cheerleaders." Mai said. Mai's friends laughed.  
  
"Hey, why don't you lay off Mai?" Deanna said. "Why should I listen to some lame  
  
cheerleader?" Mai asked. "Hey Mai, why don't you lay off? Just because you didn't  
  
make the squad doesn't mean you need to be jealous, there's always next year." Tea  
  
said. Her and her friends giggled. Even Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, just  
  
because you're going out with my boyfriend doesn't mean you can humiliate me." Mai  
  
said. "Hey Mai." Courtney said. "Last time I checked, you weren't going out with Yugi  
  
anymore." "Oh yeah?" Mai said, and with that she walked over and kissed Yugi on the  
  
lips. Yugi was shocked, and he pushed Mai off of him. Tea watched the whole scene  
  
play out right in front of her eyes. She burst into tears, and Courtney put her hand on  
  
Tea's shoulder. Tea turned around and buried her head in Courtney's shoulder. "Shhh."  
  
Courtney soothed. "What do you think you're doing Mai?!!" Yugi yelled. "I told you I  
  
don't like you anymore! I've got a girlfriend, and believe me she's a lot better girlfriend  
  
than you ever be!" "Get away from us Mai!" Kim yelled. "Fine!" Mai said harshly.  
  
Then she turned to Yugi giving him a seductive gaze. "There's more where that came  
  
from." She said. Then her and her friends walked off. Yugi walked over to Tea and put  
  
his hands on her shoulders. Tea turned around to face him and he wrapped his arms  
  
around her. He rans his fingers up and down her back. "Hey Tea?" Came Courtney's  
  
voice. "We have to go now." Tea turned around and smiled at her friend. "Thanks  
  
Courtney." She said. "Hey, that's what best buds are for, right?" Courtney said.  
  
"Right." Tea answered her. They all said their good-byes and separated. Tea looked at  
  
Yugi. "Yugi?" Tea asked. "Yeah." Yugi said. "Um.you didn't enjoy it when Mai  
  
kissed you. Did you?" She asked. "Are you kidding? What would make you think  
  
that?" He asked her. "Well, Mai is prettier than I am." Tea said sadly. Yugi stopped  
  
walking and turned Tea to face him. He took one of his hands and brushed a piece of hair  
  
out of Tea's face. "Tea, you're the most beautiful girl that has ever walked the planet to  
  
me." He said. Tea smiled and blushed a little bit. "Thanks." She said. "And besides  
  
the only girl that I enjoy kissing is you. He said, smiling at her. Then he grabbed her  
  
hand again and they went to finish their Christmas shopping. When they were all  
  
finished, they took their bags to the car and drove back to Yugi's house so they could  
  
each pack things to go to Kaiba's house. When they were both finished they put the stuff  
  
into the trunk of Yugi's car and started driving. "Here we go." Yugi said. "Off to  
  
Kaiba's house.  
  
A.N: Hey you guys, sorry for such a short chapter but I have a problem. I need two girl characters for Joey's and Bakura's girlfriends. So the first two reviewers to include a character's name, the details about her, and a school activity that he or she does, and which guy she wants her character to be with will get a part in my story! So please review! 


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
I STILL HAVE ONE MORE CHARACTER LEFT FOR MY STORY!!! SO ALL YOU BAKURA FANS, GET YOUR CHARACTERS IN! I CAN'T UPDATE TILL SOMEONE TAKES THE PART, THANKS! 


End file.
